Yule Ball Misery
by MinMuni
Summary: It's the night before the 6th year Yule Ball and both Ron and Hermione are thinking about each other. Does Ron have the courage to ask Hermione to the dance? Or will he be a daft prick like before. Read to find out...Enjoy!
1. When You Say Nothing At All

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling, and the song "When You Say Nothing At All," is by Ronan Keating.   
  
WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL...  
  
Ronald Weasley, age 16, gritted his teeth in irritation, and buried his head deeper into the Potions book and gripped his quill tighter. For the past hour he had been trying to concentrate on his homework assignment, but it had been met with no avail. The common room had always been his study hall, since he had had Harry and Hermione to keep him company. But today was definitely not his day for studying, even though he desperately needed to since Professor Snape had given them a three-page essay to write. Ever since, the word Yule Ball had been mentioned at the breakfast table, a few weeks ago, Ron could not stand to see any girls, for whenever seen, they would start giggling.   
  
Tonight, for example, almost all the Gryffindor girls were discussing their dress for tomorrow's dance or blushing furiously whenever their date would try to talk to them. Even Ginny's head was in the clouds, since Harry Potter, his best friend in the entire world, had asked her, Ginny Weasley, to the dance. Right at that moment she was discussing with Lavendar whether she should leave her hair up or down. "Girls," Ron thought to himself in disgust. All girls were the same, except for one special girl. His best friend, Hermione Granger.  
  
~It's amazing how you can,  
  
Speak right to my heart.  
  
Without saying a word,  
  
You can light up the dark.~  
  
Right at that very moment, instead of indulging herself in the girls' silly little nonsense, Hermione was calmly sitting on a chair near the blazing fire, and was reading her favorite book, "Hogwarts: A History," with her feet curled up in front of her. She wasn't the least interested in what was going on at that very moment. Reading about Hogwarts was much too important for her to let go.   
  
Just by looking at her serene face, content on reading the pages, sent shivers up Ron's spine, which he had become accustomed to ever since he realized his feelings for her. He leaned back in his chair, fixated his blue eyes upon her and thought back to the past few   
  
weeks.   
  
~Try as I may,  
  
I can never explain,  
  
What I hear when   
  
You don't say a thing.~   
  
A few days ago, Hermione had told Ron and Harry that she wasn't going to attend the ball, since she wanted to prepare for her exams, which for her could arrive any moment. At first Ron had been thrilled that she had decided not to go with anyone, especially after their fourth-year Yule Ball. Now, he regretted that he had never had the chance, or guts to ask his best friend to go with him.   
  
Like right now, he wished with all his heart that he were going to the Yule Ball with Hermione. Instead he had been forced into asking Lavendar to the dance. Not that he had anything against Lavendar. She was all right, in a girly sense, but she was certainly no Hermione. And Ron's heart belonged to this witch.  
  
~The smile on your face,  
  
Let's me know that you need me.  
  
There's a truth in your eyes,  
  
Saying you'll never leave me.  
  
The touch of your hand,  
  
Says you'll catch me,  
  
Wherever I fall....  
  
You say it best,  
  
When you say nothing at all.~  
  
Hermione knew how to make him happy. Even though he spent endless hours and days devoted to just irritating her, it was the way she retaliated that he adored to see. The way her eyes would blaze with anger whenever he called her Miss Perfect Prefect Know-it-All. The way her face would flush in frustration whenever he would plead to let him copy her homework. Her reply would always be the same' "Ron, how will you learn if I keep letting you copy my work? Honestly."   
  
He loved how her nose would wrinkle up whenever she was confused and how her eyebrows would knit whenever she was concerned. Her brown eyes would light up whenever he and Harry would prove to her that they were capable of working.  
  
~All day long I can hear,  
  
People talking aloud.  
  
But when you're holding me,  
  
You drown out the crowd.~  
  
Ron didn't know what he would do if he would wake up one day without hearing Hermione's voice. Sure, it was a bit annoying sometime and could get on his nerves, but it was so melodious and so firm that he knew that that very voice could never be wrong. Even in a crowded room and there seemed like no chance for anyone to be located; he would find her just by following the sound of her voice. But, who would understand his feelings for her?  
  
~Try as they may,  
  
They can never define,  
  
What's being said between,  
  
Your heart and mine.~  
  
He didn't know people knew how he felt, but they knew. It had become evident in their fourth year that he harbored feelings for her, but his stubborness always came in the way. Just like the year after that and this year. The year he couldn't find the courage to Hemione. Some Gryffindor he turned out to be, who couldn't even ask a girl out to a ball. And he thought Harry had problems. It was strange to think that he was the same boy who helped Harry in his most difficult predicaments, but then again, he was hardly known during that time. Ever since he became Keeper for the Quidditch team, however, people started to notice him, especially the girls. But the attention he craved from a certain girl, he could not receive and that troubled him the most.  
  
~The smile on your face,  
  
Let's me know that you need me.  
  
There's a truth in your eyes,  
  
Saying you'll never leave me.  
  
The touch of your hand,  
  
Says you'll catch me,  
  
Wherever I fall....  
  
You say it best,  
  
When you say nothing at all.~  
  
Like right now, she was completely oblivious to her surroundings and was enveloped in her own little world. Occasionally she would glance up and notice that she wasn't alone in the world, then she would mutter something to herself and return to her book. Ron realized that he could sit here the entire night and not get tired by looking at her face. He wanted to tell her so much about his deep feelings for her, but being the coward he was meant to be, he never told her. But, maybe, just maybe, she had feelings for him too. After all, after she and Krum broke up, she started behaving differently around him. Not in a bad sense, really, but in a way that made him feel special and proud that he was best friends with this beautiful talented young girl, called Hermione. He didn't know what he would do if he woke up without seeing her smile.  
  
The smile on your face,  
  
Let's me know that you need me.  
  
The truth in your eyes,  
  
Saying you'll never leave me.  
  
The touch of your hand,  
  
Tells me you'll catch me,  
  
Wherever I fall.  
  
You say it best,  
  
When you say nothing at all.  
  
The touch of her hand, when she would accidentally brush against him...the warm truth in her brown eyes, when she would scold herself for noticing a fault in her spell sooner....the smile on her face, when she would be amused by his ridiculous behavior. What would he do without her to light up her world? He didn't need her to speak; she just had to be there for him. Ron suddenly realized he had been looking at Hermione for too long, because at that moment, she noticed his deep blue eyes on her and looked up from her book. Caught off guard, he turned a deep red, and smiled weakly.   
  
~The smile on your face,  
  
The truth in your eyes,  
  
The touch of your hand,  
  
Tell's me know that you need me.~  
  
Hermione stared at him for awhile, her mouth slightly open and completely unaware of her open book. She just looked at him without saying a word. Ron gulped waiting for her to say some snappy comment about him staring at her. But, she didn't say a word. Instead, she did the unexpected, something he'd never expected. She smiled. A deep sensitive smile, which didn't need words to tell him how she felt at that very moment. She got up slowly, walked towards him, leaned forward, and brushed her warm lips against his cheek, and whispered "Good night." Saying so, she headed towards her dormitory. He sat stunned after her rather unexpected action, but slowly his mouth turned into a small smile. Shaking his head to himself, he left for his own dormitory, his mind more jumbled than before.   
  
~You say it best,  
  
When you say nothing at all.~   
  
*** 


	2. Born To Make You Happy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and "Born To Make You Happy" is by Britney Spears.  
  
BORN TO MAKE YOU HAPPY...  
  
Hermione Granger gently closed the bathroom door behind her and headed towards her four-poster bed. The girl's dormitory, which was usually filled with the loud chatter of the girls, was unusually quiet that night. It chilled her when she realized she was the only girl in the room. She slowly crawled into her bed and drew her knees closer to herself.  
  
~I'm sitting here alone up in my room,  
  
Thinking about the times that we've been through,  
  
Oh my love… ~  
  
Tomorrow was the annual Yule Ball…Yule Ball. Even now, she remembered how what seemed like ages ago; she had willingly accepted Victor Krum's, the famous Quidditch player, invitation to the ball. She didn't really understand why she had agreed to go; just in the back of her head a name kept blinking, reminding her she was only doing this for one person, Ronald Weasley.  
  
She sighed heavily to herself and reached underneath her bed, pulling out a scarlet photo album made of real velvet. Her mother had given it to her when she had started Hogwarts. She wanted her to store all her school memories inside it. And now, flipping through the pages, she suddenly become conscious of how strong the friendship she had with Ron and Harry had grown.  
  
~Looking at a picture in my hand,  
  
Trying my best to understand,  
  
I really want to know what we did wrong,  
  
With the love that felt so strong. ~  
  
Most of the pictures showed she and Ron fighting, either with a battle of words or playfully attacking each other with snowballs; usually Harry would be stuck in the middle. But, in their fifth year, Hagrid had insisted that the trio should pose for a Muggle picture. Out of much persuasion, the three friends had stood in front of the great lake, while the sun was setting. Hermione had stood in the middle, with Harry wrapping his arm around her shoulder, but Ron, surprisingly, had protectively wrapped his own arm around her waist. That moment had been captured in one single snapshot, but to Hermione it meant everything.  
  
~If only you were here tonight,  
  
I know that we could make it right. ~  
  
A sudden burst of laughter and cheer erupted from downstairs causing Hermione to snap out of her reverie. She shook her head in disgust, thinking how frivolous girls could get over a petty ball. But, a voice was nagging her, which was repeatedly saying, "You made the mistake, lassie. You should have asked him to the ball." "Ron," she scoffed out loud. "I could've never asked Ron. It would have ruined our friendship," she told the empty air.  
  
~I don't know how to live without your love,  
  
I was born to make you happy.  
  
Cause you're the only one within my heart,  
  
I was born to make you happy.  
  
Always and forever you and me,  
  
That's the way our life should be.  
  
I don't know how to live without your love,  
  
I was born to make you happy. ~  
  
"But why didn't he ask me, instead?" she wondered aloud. "Because you told them you weren't planning on attending the ball," a voice shot back. She groaned and fell back on her pillow. She hated Ron for making it difficult for her to get some rest. Out of all people, she had a crush on him and there was nothing anyone could do about it; like this night. She smiled to herself, remembering how she had looked up and found Ron's intent gaze upon her face. But like an idiot, she had smiled back at him. Well, it was better than throwing daggers at him. And to her even more amazement, she had kissed him on the cheek! No wonder she had hurried out the room. What a fool she must have looked like!  
  
~I know I've been a fool since you've been gone,  
  
Rather give it up and carry on,  
  
Oh my love… ~  
  
Ron, Ron, Ron. She couldn't think properly with his name constantly ringing in her ears. That redhead, Keeper of Gryffindor's team, the one who made her cry, the one who made her angry, the one who made her smile, the one who made her laugh, the one who…the one who made her love herself the way she is. Without Ron's blue eyes twinkling at her, or his mischievous grin, or his short ragged-looking hair, she wouldn't be able to live. No wonder she used to have dreams about him.  
  
~Cause living in a dream of you and me,  
  
Is not the way my life should be,  
  
I don't want to cry a tear for you,  
  
So forgive me if I do. ~  
  
Hermione silently brushed away a tear that was welling up in her eye as she pulled the blanket over her. She wondered what Ron had been thinking when he was staring at her. She only wished that instead of reading Hogwarts for the millionth time, she had talked with Ron, like a friend. But, the fates and her feelings were completely against her. Escaping her true emotions, she had thrown herself into reading.  
  
~If only you were here tonight,  
  
I know that we could make it right. ~  
  
Harry never made her feel this way. Harry was a brother she never had. She could always talk to him, when something was bothering her. She was also quite glad Harry also thought of her as a sister, because she had been the one encouraging him to ask Ginny, despite Ron's outrage and fury. She chuckled slightly. Even You-Know-Who would have been afraid of him that day.  
  
~I don't know how to live without your love,  
  
I was born to make you happy.  
  
Cause you're the only one within my heart,  
  
I was born to make you happy.  
  
Always and forever you and me,  
  
That's the way our life should be.  
  
I don't know how to live without your love,  
  
I was born to make you happy. ~  
  
She decided to get some sleep instead of moping over her ridiculous relationship with Ron. She had just closed her eyes when a loud knock came at the door. Groaning with frustration, she called groggily, "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me," came the voice, which sounded similar to… "Ron," she replied startled but fully alert.  
  
Grabbing her night robe, she threw it around her and creaked open the door, revealing Ron towering over her. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously, as she brushed away the curls that were falling around her face.  
  
"Uh Mione (she loved the way he said her nickname) I wanted to ask you something," he mumbled nervously.  
  
"What is it?" she answered, opening the door a bit more, though her heart was pounding inside her chest.  
  
~I'd do anything, I'd give you my world,  
  
I'd wait forever to be your girl. ~  
  
"Well, I was thinking," he paused again, because he seemed to be having difficulty saying the statement, as he was continuously running his hand through his mussed up hair.  
  
"I was wondering, Hermione, if you would like to go to the ball with me," he finally blurted out.  
  
"What?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
~Just call out my name and I will be there.  
  
Just to show you how much I care. ~  
  
"I mean you and I can just go as friends," Ron suggested quickly, wringing his hands together desperately.  
  
Hermione was just about to reply that she would like that very much, when she suddenly remembered that Ron was already going with Lavendar. "Ron, aren't you going to the Yule Ball with Lavendar?" she replied, instead, hoping to cover up for her anxiousness.  
  
His forehead wrinkled up as he suddenly realized that he was indeed going to the Yule Ball with Brown. Shaking his head and scolding himself for even bothering to come and ask Hermione, he said something even more outrageous, "Well, Hermione, would it be okay if you danced the last song with me?" he asked nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
She eyed him suspiciously. He did seem sincere in his way of asking, so what harm would come if she agreed. After all, they were just friends...weren't they? "Ron, I'd like that very much," she answered shyly.  
  
"Really," Ron answered, the tips of his ears turning a deep scarlet.   
  
"Didn't I say I would?" Hermione questioned, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, yea, um, see you tomorrow then," Ron stammered giving her the famous Weasley grin, we all know and love. Hermione's knees felt weak, a response very new to her. "Okay, good night Ron," and closed the door when he waved goodbye.  
  
Leaning against the door, she gave a huge sigh of relief. "Yes," she squealed happily and jumped onto her bed. She could finally get some sleep.  
  
~I don't know how to live without your love,  
  
I was born to make you happy.  
  
Cause you're the only one within my heart,  
  
I was born to make you happy.  
  
Always and forever you and me,  
  
That's the way our life should be.  
  
I don't know how to live without your love,  
  
I was born to make you happy. ~  
  
"So did you ask her?" Harry inquired as Ron climbed into his own bed, in the boy's dormitory. He nodded his head firmly. "And…" Ron sighed and tucked his hands under his head. "She said yes," he replied dreamily. "Good job mate," Harry smiled and turned away from him and faced Dean and Seamus, who couldn't believe their horrible luck. "I believe you two owe me five pounds," he announced gleefully, as he held out his hand.   
  
*** 


End file.
